


Emerson Lake and Palm-com

by Bandslash_Trash



Category: ELP - Fandom, Emerson Lake and Palmer, Prog Squad
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandslash_Trash/pseuds/Bandslash_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where life is more like an outdated rom-com, ELP goes on some kind of week long tour during which as many trope-infested shenanigans as I can think of occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerson Lake and Palm-com

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my sister for coming up with the title.

After checking into the hotel, Greg began flirting with the desk clerk. A man ("hotel manager" as depicted by the pin he wore) strode up to him, glaring.

 

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

 

"Talking to this lovely lady. Is that not allowed?"

 

"Not when that lovely lady is my daughter!" He grabbed Greg by the arm and pulled him away from the desk.

 

"What are you-"

 

"Listen here, buster! If you make a move on my daughter I'll ban you from my establishment!" Greg coughed nervously. 

"Ah...as I was saying, your daughter is quite lovely, but did you know I'm already spoken for? Um..." His eyes swept the room in a desperate attempt to find someone to help his story, although the only other people in the lobby were Carl and the tour manager. "Carl!"

 

"Who's Carl?"

 

"Um...my...lover."

 

"Is that so?" The hotel manager raised an eyebrow skeptically. At this point Carl, having heard his name, approached the group. 

 

"Hi Greg, what's happening?"

 

"Oh, not much, I was just mentioning you to the manager here..." Greg draped his arm around Carl's shoulder in what he hoped was a casual manner. Carl gave him a momentary glance of confusion (which Greg prayed the manager wouldn't notice) before smiling at the manager with a "Nice to meet you, sir." 

 

"Nice to meet you, Carl," the manager replied stiffly. Sick of the manager's hostility, Greg decided to try and escape the situation. 

 

"Well! We'd better get going, then. Got to find Keith, haven't we, darling?"

 

"Yes, all right..." Carl replied, confused. As Greg and Carl turned to leave, the manager called after Greg, "You'd better watch out! If I find out you're lying, that's the end!"

"What was that all about?" Carl asked once the two had left the lobby.  
Greg sighed wearily. "We have to convince the manager we're in love or else he'll kick us out."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"He caught me talking to his daughter and is he ever protective!"

 

"Oh dear, Greg..."

 

"I'm really sorry about this."

 

"It's all right, we can act, can't we?"

 

"Yeah, just as long as the manager's around."


End file.
